


Shared Minds

by PolarKraken



Category: Futurama
Genre: M/M, Multi, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, didn't plan to do this, hoooh boy this got weird, idek just read it lol, mind melting, mind!sex, slight warning for a bit of dub-con maybe?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarKraken/pseuds/PolarKraken
Summary: Plays during "The Beast with the Billion Backs".Fry and Yivo visit Bender for a night of true intimacy.Was originally just a tentacle-porn prompt from tumbler, but it turned into this.





	Shared Minds

He felt like his world was breaking apart, when he opened his door and saw Fry and Yivo standing in the hallway. 

„Can we talk?“ 

The human asked meekly, and Bender crossed his arms, the feelings of abandonment and hurt still too strong. At the same time, his circuits were aflutter, all just because he could hear his voice. God, feelings were stupid. 

He squinted at the tentacle floating next to him. 

„Yeah, but without this thing.“ 

„Oh, no, sorry Yivo has to be there, too. Shklee's the reason I'm here in the first place.“

Ouch.

„Aah, forget it...“ 

Bender mumbled and was about to close his door but the tentacle was faster than him. The strong muscle pushed the door open, and Bender felt a bit of fear when he realised just how strong it was. At least he couldn't get assimilated. 

He looked at Fry again and noticed his guilty expression. And he noticed something else. 

„Why don't you have your neck-thingy?“ 

He asked, waving in his general direction, trying to sounds un-invested. 

„Oh that? Yivo and we have decided to take it slow for now. Guess that's one of the reasons I'm here. Please let me in, so I can explain?“ 

He lifted his hands in a pleading motion, and who was Bender to deny a puny human his audience. Only the head of the League of Robots, but whatever. 

He sighed and then motioned to invite Fry into their formerly shared home. Fry mouthed a „thank you“ before he slipped in, the tentacle following behind him. To his surprise the human went straight for the bedroom. Defeated, he slumped over and walked right after them.

Just when he entered, he felt a tight embrace in the muggy twilight of the room. 

„F-Fry? What-?“ 

„Ssssh, Bender everything’s okay now. I'm here.“

He hushed and Bender felt himself welling up. The tentacle forgotten, he embraced his human back, no longer angry at him. He nuzzled his face into the crook of Fry's neck, squeezing his eyes shut. He could never be angry at him for long, mostly to his own demise. Right now he was just happy to have him back. 

„Fry, I missed you so much...“ 

He whimpered and felt the grip on him tighten. 

„Same here, buddy.“ 

Fry answered, which replaced the sorrow in his mind with bliss. Pulling away, Fry looked at him with a gentle expression, then removed his hands to cup his face. They were warm against his cold metal and he leaned into the touch. It was weirdly intimate but also weirdly wonderful. Then Fry surprised him once more, when he bent down some to press his lips against his mouth plate. Electric currents flowed between them and the contact produced sparks. Startled, Fry broke the kiss, looking at him confused, his hair standing up in all directions. 

„Whoah, that was something.“ 

He grinned at him, and Bender grinned back. Why did it feel so natural to kiss him like this? It just did, it felt like that was how it was supposed to be, and Bender wanted to kiss some more but Fry stopped him. 

„Bender, yunno...“ 

He began, his hands gripping hard onto him again. 

„You know when you're in a relationship and you learn new things about yourself and stuff? This happened to me when I was with Yivo. It kinda, I don't know, put things into perspective or something. What I wanted to say is...“ 

He pulled him closer and Bender let himself get dragged. 

„I think I love you...“ 

„Fry....“ 

Was all Bender could say, not sure how to react. It felt like he should be happy, but something made him wary. 

„And I'm sorry for leaving you. This was the biggest mistake of my life.“ 

Oh, this was what he had waited for. An apology. The wariness vanished and was replaced with actual happiness. More than this in fact, Bender was absolutely jubilant.

„Thank you, meat-bag.“ 

He mumbled, a bit flustered. He hugged him tighter and lifted him in the process, which made Fry giggle. 

„Don't mention it.“ He said sheepishly, before Bender let him down again. Fry's blush was unbelievably pink, tinting his cheeks in a cute colour. Bender smiled at him, but then saw movement in the corner of his vision and remembered the pesky tentacle. 

„So... All the offense, but why is the octopus still here? Clearly, you're mine now, right?“ 

Fry telling him his feelings just made him realise his own. He wanted to have him all to himself, and not share him with anyone, be it violet haired mutants, martian bimbos or interdimensional horrors. Fry shook his head.

„Oh no Bender. Yivo and me decided we wanted to share you. We wanted to show you the pleasures of giving your love freely.“ 

This wasn't what Bender had wished for, and he could feel the familiar hurt rising up once more. He let go of the human and turned away. 

„Please believe me, it's incredible! I wanted you to be able to feel this, too!“ 

Fry still tried to convince him. Tears were now properly forming and Bender had to blink them away. 

„Even if I wanted this, Fry, you know I can't. I'm a machine....“ 

His voice sadly did nothing to hide his upset. He felt Fry's arms from behind once more, joined by the tentacle which wrapped around his waist. He wanted to protest but Fry was faster. 

„There is a way for us to connect, just you and me, and Yivo.“ 

Bender hiccupped hearing this. He wanted to be with him so, so badly, but the fact that this other being was with them ruined everything. He wondered if he would be able to get over his possessiveness, if it meant he could be with Fry somehow.

„Oh yeah? And how's that?“ 

He asked grimly. 

„Well, it involves trust, intimacy and a lot of love. Are you in?“ 

This was so vague, it almost made Bender throw them both out. But how could he throw Fry out when all he wanted was to be close to him? His emotions already had made his decision and he knew he would agree to whatever it was his human was planning.

Fry's words were daunting to say the least. Bender wasn't exactly the intimate kind of guy. He knew Fry had fewer restrictions about this, so he guessed it just came more natural for him. Or maybe it was a human thing.

He turned around awkwardly, still in the grip of the only creature he ever cared about and this horrible otherworldly one which was taking Fry away from him. 

He put his arms over the other's shoulders, avoiding his gaze. 

„So, what did you two plot for tonight?“ 

The heat inside him was rising and he was sure he'll release steam in no time. 

„Hmnn, from what I understood, Yivo will connect our bodies with his own and this way we can be connected on a deeper level.“ 

„This doesn't tell me anything.“ 

Bender mumbled annoyed. 

„Sex, he's talking about sex, Bender!“ 

The tentacle beside him interrupted which startled the other two enough that one was blushing and one was steaming.

„B-but how?“ 

The robot asked and Yivo snickered.

„With Fry it's quite straightforward, with you I had to do some research. I'm not used to interacting with sentience which isn't organic.“ 

Bender was glad that he didn't get offensive right now, and he felt himself relax a bit. They seemed serious, and they seemed to take him seriously. Maybe he could deal with this, even if it would only be for one night. 

„Okay, so what, you'll mouthfuck me with your tentacles?“ 

Bender teased. The monster wasn't impressed in the slightest. 

„Buttfuck you actually, just as I will Fry.“ 

The robot sighed, holding onto his human tightly. He really didn't care for this thing touching Fry in any way, but he had to endure. 

„I don't even have a butt.“ 

„Let's not get technical here. No pun intended. All you need to know, I'll be in both of you, so you can experience mental and physical connection. Are you okay with that?“ 

This question was standing in the room like a mobster about to rip Bender's head off. He finally made eye contact with his human, who had been quiet the whole time. He could see this gross mixture of compassion and reassurance. Of course he was okay with it, because it would make Fry happy. He sighed again and nuzzled his head into Fry's chest. 

„I'm all yours.“ 

His muffled voice seemed overly loud in the otherwise quiet room. He heard Fry whispering a „thank you“ the second time tonight and wondered where the hell in his life he went wrong for someone else to thank him so much. Without him noticing, a second tentacle had slithered in, wrapping itself around Fry, while the first one tightened its grip on him. They both got lifted, and Fry's tentacle slowly started to undress him. Bender steamed again, anticipating seeing Fry in all his naked glory. His tentacle got to work too though, while it was prodding along his butt plate. It was sucking itself on it, presumably to remove it. He was glad that they both were suspended closely enough to keep holding onto each other. 

„Don't be afraid, Bender, it'll be wonderful.“ 

Fry hushed and the robot nodded nervously. He felt his plate come lose just when Fry's underwear was removed. With both of them naked, the tentacles started to ooze a slimy liquid. The whole time, Bender was watching to see how Fry reacted, but when he stayed calm he forced himself to be as well. Yivo started to rub Fry's body all over, slipping between his legs, the end of the tentacle wrapping around his penis. Fry gasped, his eyes were closing while he happily received these touches. Bender felt how his body got treated the same, the strong tentacle slipped over him, the tip wrapping around his antenna. He hated how good it felt. His gaze wandered downwards to see what the tentacle was doing to Fry, and he saw how it was pressing itself against his ass, while it was rubbing his dick, which was steadily getting harder. Fry's face turned redder, his expression passionate and full of desire and just when they were staring at each other, Fry put a hand on his neck to pull him into an electric kiss again. Bender reciprocated, his eyes closing while he enjoyed the sparks between them. Even the stimulation from the tentacle felt good by now, while he got lost in the kiss.

His put his arms around Fry, embracing him closer, feeling his body rock and move in synch with the tentacle. He himself moved as well, while the organism massaged his antenna and inserted itself inside of him, which felt way too nice and ticklish. Fry had to break the kiss because a moan was escaping his throat, and Bender had the chance to watch his friend closely, his face a flushed display of lust and love. He felt Yivo’s movements getting stronger and speeding up a bit which made Fry whimper in a constant stream. What wonderful sounds these were and he wished so much they’d be produced by him, but his longing was quickly interrupted, when the tentacle squeezed his antenna harder. 

„Aaaah…!” 

He made, and he heard his human giggle upon this.

„I didn’t know you could moan like that, Bender.” 

He grinned at him and the other looked away, steaming.

„Leave me alone, it’s not like you’re any better!”

„Nothing wrong with letting out your feelings, old pal.”

What a precocious thing to say. Bender huffed but then had to squeeze his optics shut, Yivo apparently deciding they were conversing too much.

The tentacle let go of Fry’s penis and his antenna and slipped backwards so the tips were positioned between their legs.

„Uh-oh, is that it?” 

The robot asked but got reassured right away.

„It’s gonna be really nice, just relax now…. Hmnnnnn!”

Fry was moaning, his body twisting seductively and when Bender glanced down he could see how the tentacle moved between his legs in a very telling manner. In a Fry-is-getting-fucked-by-a-tentacle-manner that was. Seeing his hips rock rhythmically, his now unattended penis leaking and bouncing between them, his hips bend so he could take Yivo inside, all this at once was better than any dirty thought Bender ever conjured for himself. He wanted to caress over his stretched belly, wanted to touch him more, but his own tentacle didn’t get lazy itself. He himself was getting invaded now, and he had to gasp when the tip slipped into one of his smaller pipes, skilfully navigating the nooks and crannies of his inner workings. God, he had never been invaded like this and it got even worse when he felt how it started touching his electrical circuits near his pipe. 

A bright flash appeared in front of him and when his optics adjusted again, he was overwhelmed by what he saw.

It was still their old bedroom, but it was glimmering in a thousand unnatural colours, the main source for this was Fry, who was still suspended in front of him, a thick line of light seemingly coming from his butt. It took a second for Bender to realise that this must be Yivo.

„What is happening, Fry?” 

Bender asked and his lover smiled at him reassuringly once more.

„We’re connected now. Can you feel it?”

He could indeed. He felt the human’s warmth flow into him from the connection Yivo had made inside of him, at the same time he could feel his own consciousness broaden and flow into Fry. 

The human was still rocking with the tentacles movements, each time it thrusted into him his colours changed and became brighter, a confusing mixture of fractal patterns running over his surface. When Bender looked down onto himself he was surprised to see the same patterns on himself and when Fry took his hand he could see the waves of light travelling between them. 

The tentacles got faster and he and his human moaned out loudly, both feeling their own as well as the other’s pleasure at the same time. 

Their mindscapes where melting together, when Bender’s consciousness moved into Fry’s and vice versa. His inner world became one with Fry’s and they were able to hear and feel each other’s emotions without the physical barrier between them. 

Bender was overwhelmed by the love he could feel from Fry, and he could tell that Fry felt the same, when he saw a glowing tear escape his eye and experience the sorrow Fry was experiencing.

„All this time and I had no idea…. Oh my dear Bender…” 

He could hear him think and instead of following his first instinct and retreat from this vulnerable situation, he instead embraced it and Fry in the process.

The physical pleasure they were feeling didn’t get any less, much to the contrary. Fry’s desperation and lust was spreading through him, and his own arousal was going through Fry, amplifying each other, while the tentacles inside of them were thrusting away, hitting the human’s prostate over and over and stimulating Bender’s circuits constantly. 

Their physical bodies where entangled while they both received these pleasures, their minds connected on another realm of reality and all Bender was able to perceive was the immense affection they shared for each other.

„I love you buddy…”

Ran through his mind and he knew they thought it both, while the tentacles sped up and their bodies convulsed in an immense orgasm, Fry and him shining in brilliant colours, both holding onto each other tightly why their bodies shivered and twitched.

When they came down, the world seemed to become normal again, the light polluted night from outside shining through the window, Fry’s naked frame next to him, both of them lying on the bed, the tentacles between them. He was certain he could still see a distinct glow on Fry’s forehead and he ran one of his fingers over it before he turned around to address the monster directly.

„You know, for an interdimensional being who stole my best friend, you’re alright.”


End file.
